On the Same Boat
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Myteries Fanfiction. A new case takes a long time to the detective Murdoch would have the urge to use it otherwise. Translation from "Sur le même bateau" 2012. Avaible in french.
1. An almost perfect dinner

**Hi Guys !**

**I've intend to translate my fanfictions. You perhaps already know "Dangerous Disease", "What If" and "Die Another Day". That's a story write in 2012 " Sur le même bateau" in french and avaible on but here you've got it in English! **

**Enjoy and be kind ( yay like always ;) ) **

**Thank you**

**Julia R.**

* * *

« On the Same Boat »

Title: On the same boat  
Author: Julia R.  
Category: Romance  
Characters: Mainly William Murdoch and Julia Ogden.  
Summary: A new case takes a long time to the detective Murdoch would have the urge to use it otherwise.

Disclaimer: The Murdoch Mysteries series is not for me.  
I'm borrowing the characters. I receive no money for this story.

1. An almost perfect dinner.

The night began to fall on Toronto. Lights started to illuminate the streets and buildings and on the way of the cab which an avenue of the city. It stopped its run in front of Toronto police's station four building. The horse who led, briefly shook his mane while the footboard unfolded making loud metallic sound.  
Then the door opened and a woman got out. She closed the door behind her and walked without hesitation to the red brick building without paying any attention to the cab, which resumed its way immediately.  
She came and gave warm glances and tender smiles to the men that she met on her way to the office of the Detective Murdoch's office. She stopped in the doorway, finding the room empty and dark. She still stood here for a few moments before hearing a voice calling her.

-Doctor Ogden?

Julia turned and looked at the man who stood in front of her.

-Good evening Constable Crabtree, she said gently, Detective Murdoch is not here?  
-No, ma'am, he's in town for business.  
-Ooh, I see, the young woman sighed, do you know if it will take him a long time and if he goes back to the office again tonight?  
-I don't know, said George, shaking his head, you would like to see him for an urgent matter?  
-More or less, Julia muttered so low that he hardly heard.  
-Would you want me to reach him?  
-No, don't do anything, I don't want to bother if he conducts an investigation, I'll wait.  
-Very Well, the Constable nodded before giving one last look and leave her alone again.

Julia watched a few moments before sighing deeply and go into the dark room. She did not turn the light because the central plateau was enough to sufficiently light. She walked over to the large wooden table in the center of the room and laid the bag she had brought with her. She lit the oil lamp that was next door before doing the same with another, then a third and finally she put two candles on the table. She carefully took out the other items that were there and put them on the surrounding furnitures around the room. She returned to the table and unwrapped what she brought. Once done, she stopped for a minute to admire her masterpiece and she saw a few men behind the windows of the office who looked with envy what she'd prepared. She smiled shyly and pulled the curtains one by one before reaching the door that remained open. She leaned there and smiled before speaking again.

-I ask you not to say anything to the Detective, it's a surprise.  
She saw them nod and then closed the door.  
-I know someone who will spend a good evening, he is lucky, Henry sighed bitterly before throwing a glance at the pile of folders waiting.

Night had long fallen now, yet the young woman was still sitting at the table alone in this room that only the flickering candles animated.  
She had decided to occupy herself, taking a book she read for long minutes. But after turning many pages, she eventually closed it. She glanced at the clock . Midnight was approaching and she literally was exhausted. She stood up and walked to the office. She took a pen and a piece of paper, she scribbled quickly and she placed it on the table. She took her bag and turned off one by one the lamps and candles, leaving the dark room. She closed the office door behind her and met George who appeared to drink his 100th cup of tea.

-Good evening George, murmured the young woman.  
-Good evening Doctor, I 'm sorry that the Detective isn't back yet.  
-He has important things to do, an investigation is never predictable. I will see him tomorrow.  
-And what about"your surprise?  
-We will do that another time, said Julia, smiling but a bit uncomfortable.  
-Do you want me to convey a message if he comes here tonight?  
-No, thank you don't worry, it will wait.  
-Well, in that case good night ma'am.  
-Good night George, she replied politely before getting out and leave the building without even looking back.

Detective Murdoch was exhausted from the long day. He had only one desire, to go home for a few hours of sleep, snug in his bed. But alas after these hours to spy on a suspect's case, he had to examine and prepare a comprehensive report. He gave the man to one of his colleagues and went to his office. He opened the door, not noticing the curtains drawn. It is only when he turned on the light that he noticed a change. A pleasant smell reached his nostrils, that of a good meal, a candle that had been extinguished, as well as a delicate rose scent. Then he looked at his office and saw that the huge table which stood in the center, was decorated and furnished with a meal for two, that had not been tasted. He went immediately to it and smiled shyly. His eyes fell on a piece of paper folded carefully and he read slowly.

_"Hi William,_  
_I hope you enjoy the dinner, I was too tired to wait for you any longer. Take care of yourself._  
_Julia. '_

William folded the paper again and left the room quickly heading for the office of the Constable Crabtree who was already dozing off.

-George, the suspect will remain there for the night, I will question him tomorrow.  
-But don't you want to ask him now? Replied the young man with incomprehension.  
-I have something more important to do, simply replied the Detective, good night.  
-Good night, George simply said to himself while his boss was leaving in a hurry".

She didn't sleep completely. Julia was always a light sleeper when she was alone. She felt "the bed's" sheets "spread/opened" on her back, someone coming to "sit/lie" beside her. She felt the warmth of a body pressed against hers, traveling hot breath on her skin, fingers stroking her hair. Then she opened her eyes slowly but did not turn yet.

-Forgive me, was whispered to her ear by that deep voice she knew so well".

She did not answer, feeling the lips of the young man putting a tender kiss on her neck. She felt his strong arms pulling her tolards him and his hands slide on her belly. She smiled shyly as he placed another kiss on her shoulder.

-How can I blame you? She murmured softly without looking.  
-You came to my office with a delicious dinner and I was not there.  
-No, indeed, said Julia, placing her hands on top of his, but you're here now.  
-I still have the feeling I need to apologise".

The young woman laughed softly and turned around. She anchored her gaze deeply into his, feeling his eyes read her soul. She couldn't help stroking his cheek tenderly before speaking again.

-William, she sighed, we are married and I know who I'm married to. Even if "I would like to spend more time with you, I know your work takes a lot of your time and I accept it.  
-You are not angry then?  
-I need much more, replied the young woman, smiling, but on the other hand I'm not against the fact that you're trying to be forgiven.  
-And what do I do about it? He said with a smile too.  
-Kiss me, she whispered to his lips.

He gave her a soft smile and happily did it. The kiss lasted a long time before they parted then the young woman put her head on his shoulder and they ended up falling asleep entwined closely against one another.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	2. Dr Tasch

2. Dr. Tasch

Detective Murdoch had much to do with this investigation. He often went early in the morning, at the sunrise while his wife was still sleeping peacefully in their beds. He would take a few minutes to look closely her lying against him. He loved this moment, when a ray of sunshine touched her hair, giving all its golden glow and peaceful when her face was so angelic. He could not help but hide a shy smile looking at her, remembering that the battle was long and hard to finally see each day upon awakening and falling asleep against her every night. But it was already more than an year they were married, against all odds, she had agreed to marry immediately canceled her marriage with Darcy. They struggled against the prejudices of society to finally get married, but they don't care much on. Today, they were happy together, and nothing matter.

The work of the Detective took however much of his time, as he had always done, but now the situation weighed. Julia was no longer his colleague, he spent more time away from her to him even if they tried somehow to see during the day. The few lunched they spent together were some of the best moments they spent far too short, but so nice.  
Detective Murdoch only hoped that things would calm down and he could finally give her all the time she deserved. But was very clear that the faith seemed to go after him. No sooner had he close a case that another equally thorny fell over them.

It was with a heavy heart that he took the phone and asked for the number to Dr. Ogden Office's at the Children's Hospital of the city. He waited a few seconds before heard the voice of the young woman at the other end of the wire.  
-Doctor Ogden?  
He could hear her smile was taking the call, suspecting that it was he who called from the police station number four.  
-Hello Julia, William replied softly.  
-What is the reason for your call?  
-Well, I'm on a case and ...  
-You have to cancel our lunch, the woman ended in a weary sigh.  
- Julia, I ...  
-I understand, she continued, duty comes first.  
-I'm sorry.  
-Me too, the young woman replied shyly, I hope that the investigation will not be too stressful for you.  
-I will try to be there for dinner.  
-William, you've forgotten that not me, I have a reception with supporters of the hospital.  
-Oh yes, replied the young man, rubbing his forehead, I forgot that detail. We will see then that night.  
-This time it is you who wait for me.  
-I will forward.  
-Take careWilliam and don't take unnecessary risks, please.  
-As always, you know me, he said laughing softly.  
-Too much, replied the young woman in the same way, I want to hear you tell me that you still love me for years.  
-I love you, immediately replied the Detective.  
-Me too I love you. See you tonight.  
-See you tonight.  
The Detective hung up the phone, with a heavy heart. He looked at the phone a moment before the Constable Crabtree knocks slowly to the door jamb.  
-Sir, he said without entering, you are expected.  
-I coming George, William replied before getting up and heading to the door to take his cloak and hat.

* * *

The young woman hung the phone with a long sigh.  
-He still has canceled your lunch? Threw the man who was sat in front of her.  
-How could I talk to him if I can't share just a hour with him?  
-Julia, though it will have to do it, you can no longer hide him for long.  
-I know it, murmured the young woman, but I don't know how. He still big case and he must always stay focused on his work. This news could make him lose his mind and who knows what could happen.  
-If he love you, he would have noticed.  
-Do not say that Isaac, Julia threw rising, William loves me, he's not just always see what seems hollowing.  
-For a Detective, this is quite a disadvantage.  
-William is a man of contradiction, she said, laughing softly.  
-I had noticed this fact.

They were silent for a few moments, Julia looking out the window to the park of the hospital bathed in pleasant sunshine. She didn't move as she felt the young man coming in her back and put a kiss in her hair.  
-If we were going to lunch? I grew to understand that you were free now.  
-Yes, let's go, sighed Julia, I'm starving.

He moved away a little and she handed him the arm which she clung immediately before leaving the office and the building. They walked slowly several minutes to reach the city center and sit on the terrace of a crowded restaurant. They ate quietly and finally parted, each joining their office for another afternoon of work.

* * *

Detective Murdoch wanted to surprise her. He knew that she loved and always welcomed a gift. He took a little time that day, delegating work to the Constable Crabtree and Higgins. They both knew where he would be, it would be easy to prevent if they need it. And it was already a week he had only see his wife sometimes in the morning, sometimes at night. Since he had canceled their lunch two weeks earlier, he had not spent a day with her.  
Thus, the young man entered the hospital, he borrowed the corridor he knew well, which led to the office of his wife. He passed the corner of the corridor and froze. He saw two people entwined a little further. The man had his face nestled in the golden hair of the woman, while she had put her face on his shoulder. They parted a little, and Dr. Tasch gave a kiss on the cheek of Dr. Ogden who gave him a tender smile. William took a few seconds to recover consciousness before leaving the building as fast as he could. He stood there, motionless, before looking at the huge bouquet of flowers in his hand. He let it fall to the ground and just left the hospital, joining the police station.

* * *

The young man felt the ball go in him. The gunshot was violent. He fell on the floor, face against the ground in excruciating pain. He could only blame himself. He had been careless, too reckless. Lost in thought, seeing his wife in the arms of the man he could not bear, Detective Murdoch had not heard the creaking branch in his back. He was taken by surprise, suddenly was gone, George shouted, but too late. It hurt so badly when the dark spot on his belly was just grow again and again.  
Strong arms, made the turn and he met the eyes of his superior. He heard swear words he couldn't understand or didn't want to, and then slowly his eyes closed. He didn't want to fight, there came over anyway. Another thought crossed his mind: Julia.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	3. Revival

3. Revival

The way to the hospital was made speed. But Detective Murdoch went into a deep sleep. He didn't notice his Superior, losing patience with men who put too much time to take care of the young man. He didn't see George's legs tremble with emotion and his eyes worried. He didn't hear the voice of Dr. Grace, who's trying to support as best that she could Constable Crabtree. He didn't feel the gravel under the wheels of sliding carriage running in the dark. He couldn't move, open his eyes, screaming in pain. There he was, lying on his back, feeling assured hands on him. He was far from all the commotion, plunged into an endless and heavy silence.

* * *

The young woman entered suddenly in the small dark room where was the lifeless body of the Detective. Julia had been called by Inspector Brakenreid who had asked her to go to the hospital as soon as possible. She knew what that meant. She had put a few seconds to recover her mind, feeling dizzy the nail on the spot a few minutes before rushing on the street and ask for a cab to get to the hospital fast. She met her former friends who had barely time to tell her in what room he was. Julia rushed without even hearing their recommendations. She walked over to the only occupied bed that was in the room.  
Yet, her voice was little more than a whisper, emotion choking in her throat.  
-William.  
She couldn't utter a word, feeling the tears running down her cheeks. She approached him slowly, looking forward to accurately analyze his condition. He was seriously injured, very seriously. Julia sat on the bed and stroked tenderly the peaceful face of her husband. She approached him a little more before put a kiss on his lips, which, however, had no effect on the young man.  
-William, I beg you. Don't leave me, not now. We need you, I need you, the young woman whispered so low that it was only a faint sigh through her lips barely.  
She looked at him for a moment before putting her forehead against his and crying softly, long, interminable minutes, until she couldn't no longer fight. Then she put her head in the crook of his neck and fell asleep against him, closely against his cold body.

* * *

The days were long and laborious. The young woman didn't leave this room, it was almost every hour sitting beside the body of her husband. Julia was exhausted and barely ate. She had had to struggle not to fail on the ground of fatigue and grief. Nothing seemed to say that the state of William improved. Until one day.

The young woman had wipe his face that she had shaved carefully to not cut it. She put the towel on the table that stood beside the bed when a hand grabbed her wrist. Julia froze and looked at the young man who stood beside her.  
She met his dark eyes, that look she knew so well.  
-William.  
-I am thirsty, whispered he.  
Julia nodded and turned to take water and glass. She served and helped him sit up. The young man drank slowly, in a sigh of pain. After a few minutes in silence, Julia watched him in detail before sitting down next to him, she can't help letting slip her hand through his dark hair.  
-I was so afraid of losing you, she murmured softly.  
-How long am I here? William threw slowly looking all around him.  
-You were injured three days ago, and you were unconscious since that time.  
-I don't remember.  
-The memory will return to you, Julia replied softly.  
William didn't answer and nodded, closing his eyes slowly. She looked at him a few minutes in silence, before getting up. William felt it immediately, he opened his eyes and met her gaze, silently asking the question.  
-I'll get Dr. Gram.  
Julia went to the door, but she felt her hand being held by her husband's.  
-There is a detail that I remember.  
-Which one?  
-You and Isaac. Julia, tell me I'm wrong, tell me that you're not have any secret to me.  
She didn't answer immediately, his understood as an affirmation of her. She couldn't even hold his gaze and lowered to the ground easily. Then he dropped his hand and closed his eyes again.  
The woman meanwhile, couldn't stay one second longer in the room, she left, turning once yet in the doorway.  
-I love you, William, she said shyly before exiting.

* * *

The next three days were equally challenging for Dr. Ogden. She had resumed operations at the hospital, watching to make numerous visits to her husband who was recovering slowly from his injuries. However, it was noticeable how he kept his distance. She understood that he was suspecting something. She knew he would soon ask lots of questions, and she knew he was right. But Julia didn't know how to talk to him, tell him how she kept in her secret for several weeks now, he should know it and would inevitably find here shortly. She was just scared, afraid to lose him, afraid to make him sad, afraid that he no longer wants her, afraid that she never be before. Julia was terrified and she knew perfectly well that her reactions could be understands in another way by her husband, but she wasn't ready yet.  
William felt his heart beating wildly in his chest when his eyes crossed, but like many years ago, he was unable to speak. It was dialogues in his head, he thought the words to say, gestures to do, but yet, when he was in front of her, when he spoke the first words he felt choked in his throat, unable to cross the barrier of his lips. And finally, he gave up talking, not that, simply remaining friendly with her, the woman he deeply loved and cared for him. The woman who had injured him, but the one that he wanted with him every second of his life.

* * *

Detective Murdoch had finally allowed to return home. Her superior was even granted days off, lots of holidays, all those that hadn't taken so long. Three weeks. Three long and endless weeks. He didn't know what he would do with all this free time. He imagined already circling in their house, counting the days down before returning to work.

Well then, finally, he began to love the fact of not getting up at dawn, to hear his wife in the next room, a glimpse through the doorway she brushed her hair carefully before putting more pins to try to discipline them.  
That morning, still lying in bed, he looked carefully, barely wearing her white nightgown. He heard her singing softly, so low that he couldn't hear her words, but only the sweet melody. Then, William furrowed eyebrows, standing up in the bed to make sure it doesn't hallucinating.  
But Julia hadn't noticed, she continued to sing softly, her hands caressing her belly, her belly just bounced, but in a way it had never been before. He seen the smallest details and wondered how he hadn't noticed it before, because yet it was so obvious. He didn't move, gently putting his ideas in place, including that it can be misconstrued somes signs, somes looks, somes words.  
As if she felt his eyes on her, the woman turned to him. She froze a few moments before taking a step toward him and come to stand beside the bed.  
-Julia, murmured William, you ...  
He didn't say a word, putting his hand on the belly of his wife. He stroked tenderly before anchoring his eyes into hers.  
-There's your secret, is for this reason that you saw Dr. Tash, you ... you're ...  
-Pregnant, ended the young woman, smiling shyly, I'm carrying your child William.  
He didn't answer, but he grinned, feeling his heart leap into his chest. He pulled her against him and kissed her, as he had rarely done in the past, too happy to hear this news, without thinking for a second that all this meant, that Julia was out of her mind and what would remind them too quickly.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	4. Ghost

4. Ghost

Their visit made to the station four was quick, as Julia had insisted that to be the case. Forced by his superiors, Detective Murdoch had to notify to them of his departure. He was still recovering and it was better to stay in town the time of his full recovery. But the young man knew that if this was the case, he could never rest as it should, and the couple had made the decision to leave the country for some time, a journey of several days by boat. They would leave Toronto the next day and travel to New York, spend a few days there before returning home. The Inspector Brakenreid had approved their choice, although not enjoying only half see the young man who was resting and not enjoy any leisure travel.  
So he had promised to be careful, to think of him and not to forget during these few days of well deserved rest. He turned to his wife who looked at him kindly since he took place on the chair in front of the desk, can't remain without a long standing pain. She nodded while smiling, quizzical look as their closest friends they had met in the office of the Inspector.  
-We also have an announcement to make, William began unable to restrain a smile of joy, in a few months Julia and I will welcomed a person in our lives.  
Emily, Thomas and George shared glances before set eyes on the young woman who stood before them. She felt their eyes put on her belly, and a second later smiles lit up their faces.  
-We're having a baby, she replied simply.  
-Congratulations, Emily launched with joy.  
-Good job, Thomas replied by giving a punch in the shoulder that William issued a brief grimace, it deserves a drink.  
Then he went to the wood furniture which was a little further and took five glasses, he placed on the desk before looking glass bottle that contained the drink that he loved.  
Meanwhile George had approached the couple and had shyly asked if he was allowed to hug Dr. Ogden, and she gave him immediately.  
The Inspector served glasses and handed it to his friends. They clinked glasses but neither Julia nor did William drank.  
-It will not hurt you Murdoch, growled his superior seeing that he hadn't touched his drink, you can drink for the future birth of your son.  
-We don't know if it's a boy, sir.  
-Well, more reason, drink this glass and I guarantee you it will be a boy, if you want a girl, you just have to drink a second.  
-I think it will be ok, William muttered before taking a sip yet against the heart.  
-And you Doctor? Thomas threw the young woman. Don't tell me that you managed to be like him.  
-It's ok, the young woman replied softly, I don't feel very well, it is the best that I refrain this time. We will do it the next time.  
-I will try to see if Margaret can prepare a meal when you get back, and this time you will do it.  
-I promise, said Julia laughing.  
He gave her a nod before drinking another sip, then William got difficult with the help of his wife.  
-We will return, he said simply.  
-So, we will see you in two weeks and be on time because the Chef doesn't like that his subordinates take holiday by days.  
-I'll be there, sir.  
-Well, well, 'grumbled Brakenreid, go now I'm afraid that you can't holding longer standing.  
The couple nodded and walked slowly to the exit.  
-Again, all my best wishes, Emily murmured to the young woman who spent her side.  
-Thank you Emily, Julia replied.  
-See you soon and come back with health sir, threw George with joy.  
-I will try to, William replied with a smile before the embraced couple leaves the office and the building in the same step.

* * *

The suitcase had been placed on the cab and William checked that it was perfectly hung to doesn't fall on the way from the home to the port. Now, he gave a sigh of pain by tightening the belt a little more.  
-William, Julia whispered up to him, perhaps we should stay here, you aren't ready to travel.  
-I promised that we would travel.  
-We will do it next time, it's not ...  
He cut off by puting his finger on her lips tenderly stroked it a few moments.  
-We will make this journey Julia and we will do it today because we need to find ourselves far away, alone.  
He pulled her gently against him, sliding his hands around her waist.  
-We aren't really alone, she replied, smiling.  
-No, indeed, 'said William, sliding his hands on her to put them on her belly, we are no longer alone.  
They smiled softly before kissing for a long time and getting into the cab.

* * *

The boat was gone for a few hours already. They sat in their cabin on the upper deck. The suitcases filed, they wanted to go out on deck to enjoy together, entwined, the sunset that loomed behind the tall trees of the nearby forest.  
After took a ferry to Ottawa, they boarded the ship that led to New York. Their journey had begun and they finally enjoying a perfect calm. William stood at the white iron railing, holding prisoner between it and his body, his wife, who had laid her hands on his. Against her, he smelled the fragrance that emanated from her hair which caressing her neck. He looked down at night, in his arms had her eyes closed, enjoying the low wind blowing from the sea.  
-I missed you, he whispered in her ear.  
-I always be here.  
-But it's been a long time since I haven't had the opportunity to have a some time to tell you how much I loved you and take you in my arms just this way. I'm sorry.  
-Don't be, 'said Julia, we are together and we will stay as long as it has allowed us to be.  
-Forever.  
Julia didn't answer, suspecting that this statement couldn't be darker and this thought made her sad. But she snuggled against him a little, enjoying the moment and trying to dispapear any fear in her heart.

* * *

They stood there for several minutes before night falls slowly. The lights came on the ship and a breath of wind froze them. The couple decided to return to their cabins as Detective Murdoch must admit that it was painful to stand so long without moving. Thus, hand in hand, they went to the grand staircase. They met a lot of people they barely noticed. However, a little later, William struck blue eyes, blond hair gathered into the bun weren't unknown to him and her face, he knew well.  
-William? Something wrong?  
Julia's voice made him regain a foothold in reality. He met her worried look before heading to the place where he had seen the apparition.  
-No, just a pain, he said shyly.  
-You need to rest, simply replied his wife, you just have to lie down a bit and then it will get better.  
-If only you lie with me, he shouted, smiling.  
Even after all these years, Julia couldn't help blushing softly before they come back on to their private quarters.

However, the Detective couldn't help throwing many eyes around them, as if to reinforce the idea that he had dreamed. But alas, it doesn't revive the young woman in the red dress, he could only hope he was wrong, because otherwise, it meant a ghost from his past had come back. And nothing less in the world today William had wanted to cross his path, the one of Sally Pendrick.

* * *

_To be Continued ..._


	5. An almost peaceful night

5. An almost peaceful night.

The ship rolling couldn't help him to sleeping. The throbbing pain in his stomach neither. Well then, there were pictures that turned in his head, somes anxieties old from several years already, and painful memories. The boat lurched slightly and it was enough to Detective Murdoch to open his eyes. Impossible to sleep. He looked at the wooden ceiling above the bed. Without any light except the shinning of the moon outside entering through one of the windows a little farther, he could only distinguish the curves against the box at the top of the cab. He sighed deeply, tired of not being able to sleep. A low growl reached his ears then he turned his head towards his origin. He saw his wife lying beside him, asleep and whose unruly hair swallowed part of her face. As always, he couldn't restrain the irresistible urge to caress her skin tenderly. He sat up a little, holding on his elbow to come look at her and kiss her on her forehead.  
-William, the young woman muttered without opening her eyes, what time is it?  
-I don't know, 'murmured the young man in her ear, it was still dark.  
She opened her eyes and met his gaze.  
-Go back to sleep, 'said William.  
-Why don't you sleep anymore?  
-The pain reminds me sometimes, he said in a light tone, smiling at her tenderly.  
-I'll make a new injection, Julia threw herself up.  
-No, it's okay.  
-If you don't take care of yourself, it will be longer to recover.  
-Yes mom, William replied, laughing.  
-I'm serious, 'said the young woman laughing too.  
-I'm fine, I just need to stretch my legs. I'll go for a walk.  
-Can I come with you?  
-No, you need to rest. You must get some sleep to be perfectly shaped.  
-Do you think I'm not quite in shape? She smiled teasingly.  
-You're perfect, 'replied William, leaving a hand on her belly, but you must take care of yourself and our child. And for that I require you rest.  
-Yes, Dad, Julia sighed, smiling.  
William smiled back and kiss her durng a long time. Then he walked away from her without leaving her eyes. He got up and dressed carefully. He joined the bed again and noticed that the young woman had fallen into the arms of Morpheus. He smiled and placed another kiss in her hair before leaving the room, giving her one last look, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

The ship was empty at this late hour. A quick glance at his watch told him it was two hours and twenty-eight minutes, one calm hour. He crossed one or another mechanic, enjoying a clear night before resuming their service bilge for dozens of hours. He remembered perfectly the way to the upper deck and it took him just a few short minutes to get there. Totally deserted, William enjoyed the quiet of the night, taking place on a wooden lounger and watching the losing thousands of stars he had as blanket. He remembered his astronomy classes, it was a long time ago, the passion of Alvin Jones, the son of Enid, a young woman he had appreciated by the past but had never managed to win his heart as Julia had been able to do when they encounter. He wondered within a few moments that the little boy had become, what is the life that he led, what were his passions, and if his mother found another man to love. And then, slowly, without realizing it, he fell asleep, exhausted and a little more peaceful.

* * *

The cry broke the silence. A shrill and disturbing. The Detective woke up in a jump. It took a few moments to regain feet in reality, wondering if he hadn't dreamed, but when a man came running up on deck, he realized that this wasn't the case.  
-Did you hear that ? He shouted as he approached him.  
-I thought I had dreamed, William replied softly, someone shouted.  
-It was there, threw the other man before going on the run.  
William followed in the second, take the big wooden staircase and sweeping in a long and narrow corridor. The doors of many cabins opened on the way of the two men, and sleeping heads passed through their doorway. The Detective doesn't gave them any importance, pointing to the source of the scream. He passed the corner of the corridor and then froze on the spot. On the floor were two bodies. Two women. One blonde, one redhead. The man who had accompanied him so far stepped forward to approach the bodies, but mechanically, William reached out to prevent it from moving.  
-Don't touch anything, he said softly but with authority.  
The man looked at him with big eyes and William spoke again.  
-I'm a policeman, and it seems that this is a crime scene.  
-They are dead?  
-I will check, but do me a service, prevent anyone from approaching.  
-Of course, answered the young man, if I can help you.  
William nodded and went quiclky to the inanimate bodies. He leaned toward the blonde, wearing just a thin almost transparent nightgown. She hadn't the slightest makeup, no pin in her hair, obviously she had to be out of bed. He saw a wound on the top of her skull and blood soaked her hair. The shot had been violent, because the injury seemed deep. He lost interest of her injury to look closer her body. He frowned, the young woman wasn't dead, he saw her chest move gently. Then, he looked at the second woman, perfectly coiffed, dressed in a dress overpriced and whose blood was red colored white shawl she had around her. Then he straightened up and walked toward the man who had accompanied him there and kept the curious crowd at a distance.  
-Can you still help me? I need to find a Doctor, a young woman is still alive and she needs urgent care.  
-Well sir.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Curse

6. Curse.

William remained with these people, not knowing how to contain them, look after the young woman still alive and start looking for clues, when a deep voice rose from the crowd and brought him the help that expected.  
-Ladies and gentlemen, I beg you to return to your cabins. But what is happening here? Launched a crewman apparently high-ranking, basing the crowd. Oh damn!  
He paused when he saw two bodies lying a little further. Then he looked at William, who speak immediately.  
-A crime has been committed here, I ask a Doctor to the injured woman.  
-The other is dead?  
-I'm waiting confirmation from a Doctor, but it would seem so.  
-And who are you sir?  
-Detective William Murdoch, Toronto Constabulary.  
-You are very far from your jurisdiction.  
-I was here for my... Honeymoon, late, he grumbled to himself.  
The man in front of him didn't answer, when woman's voice sounded behind him. It just felt a nudge and a young woman with blonde hair and simply dressed in a long robe closed up to the neck reached next him.  
-You can't pass, threw the man holding her by the arm.  
-I'm a Doctor, replied Julia, and you need me here.  
-You shouldn't be here, William whispered.  
-I don't think so, she replied, giving him a glare before heading to the young women whose bodies and blood already on the carpet.  
-You know her? Launched the crewman, frowning.  
-The Doctor Ogden is my wife, William replied with a sigh before heading to her.  
The other didn't asked more and tried to disperse with the help of the young man who had gone to Julia, the latest curious who were still in the corridor before others come to help remove the body. After many minutes auscultate the two women, one of them was taken to an empty cabin to rest and be cared by a Doctor on the ship. The second was declared dead by Dr. Ogden, and was put to an empty part of the kitchen fridge to store until they came to New York.

* * *

Calm finally returned to the ship. But Detective Murdoch didn't leave the corridor, looking in detail the ground to find any clue.  
-I think you'll want to investigate on this, Julia threw his back timidly.  
Her husband turned and took a step toward her.  
-I have to do it.  
-I was expecting a bit, she replied by the pout.  
-You know that I can't do otherwise, William continued stroking her cheek tenderly.  
-I know, crimes always seem to follow you wherever you go, don't you think being pursued by a curse?  
-Julia since when do you think that?  
-For years, she replied, laughing, just you never thought it .  
-No curse haunts me, don't worry.  
-So let me help you in this case. Together, we are a great team. And who knows? We may still be a day or two for us after that.  
-A survey of risk-tire yourself more than necessary, you're already very pale.  
-Since I'm pregnant blood makes me sick I must admit. But William I'm fine, let me help you. Please.  
He stared into hers, she knew how to accept it. He couldn't resist the pleading eyes, that smile, that voice. And even if he dying to tell her no, tell her that it was too risky, that he was afraid of losing her, losing her unborn child, that he was aware she hid the truth about her health, he nodded. Because he loved her, he loved her so much he would have gived everything to make her happy, even if she had asked for the moon. He would have done if she hadn't asked either, he would have done.  
-Very well, he sighed, but you will be under my orders, if I say that you should go get some rest, sit down, eat something, you'll do it without question.  
-I'm not that kind of woman who obeys like that of her husband, the woman took offense.  
-Oh, believe me, I know, replied William, laughing softly, but promise me. I love you too much to take any risk of losing you.  
She spent a few seconds in total silence, where Julia looked at the ground, weighing the pros and cons. And finally, she raised her eyes to the ceiling, she always had when reaction against the accepted heart to comply with the conditions imposed.  
-Alright, she sighed.  
William smiled widely and kissed her lips.  
-To begin with, he said, what would you get dressed?  
-I'm not naked.  
-I like to know to be the only one able to look you like that.  
-Nude or robe?  
-Both, immediately replied William on her lips, blushing before kissing her again.  
-Well, I'll get dressed and I'll join you.  
-I'll still here.  
She walked away from him with a smile.  
-Mr Clark? He said for the young man who had accompanied him there and stayed back a little further.  
-Yes, sir?  
-I wish I ask you one last favor. One very important.  
-What can I do Detective?  
-Can you escort my wife to our cabin? I'm reassured it succeeds safe and unfortunately I can't leave this place until I have all the items in my possession.  
-Of course.  
Julia walked away before turning one last time to her husband.  
-Thanks, she says simply.  
He nodded and she passed the corner of the corridor with the man without another word. William closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. He had to admit one thing; he always attracted trouble. Still a crime, more blood, more dead, lots of suspects, again and again wherever he goes. It was obvious: he was cursed.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Dream Team

7. Dream Team.

It happened a few short minutes before Dr. Ogden joins Detective Murdoch at the place where it was no doubt that the crime had taken place. The short minutes where William remained in the narrow corridor gave him a quite idea of what he was able to spend.  
He wasn't surprised to see his wife arrive quickly at his side again, because he knew that she always had little time to prepare. He had to admit that it was coming from the fact that everything make her beautiful to him. But that evening, he found her particularly fast, he barely noticed her absence as it was short. Julia had to scramble to change and join in this corridor became desert after all the fuss that was animated. She asked him what he had found; footprints in a pool of blood, hair, perhaps those of a victim or the murder of those, or any other woman who borrowed this corridor earlier in that day. His findings stopped there, no more, no less. He leaned towards the hypothesis that a third woman is mingled with all this, but it didn't necessarily mean she was the culprit, because no one knew who had pushed the scream in the dark. Was it the young woman that we had to take a cab so she recovers from her wounds, or a potential witness who fled for fear of reprisals? At this moment, the Detective Murdoch couldn't exclude any hypothesis.  
-Well, Julia sighed as they reached the end of the corridor they had borrowed gently, now what?  
-There is not enough ground traces to establish a specific way.  
-Only the first three we saw near the body.  
-Hmm, indeed, the young man muttered under his breath, frowning.  
-What do you think? Threw his wife.  
-When we arrived, the hall was deserted and we have a minute and thirty minute from the floor so far. Assuming that the culprit ran to left the crime scene, he would have done the same distance but in the other direction.  
-This floor is composed mainly of cabins William, he was able to go in any further, three perpendicular corridors cut through the ship. It could very well take this passage, see you arrive and then take the stairs to get to another floor and join another cabin or even the restaurant, the engine room, or any hold whatever yet.  
-I'm well aware about that, replied the young man, but despite the fact that we will have to find a needle in a haystack, we have a big advantage.  
-What is it?  
-We are on a ship, nobody can go down as we don't anchored in a harbor. So I'm going to make sure that the Captain doesn't docked time of the survey. And then we have traces of boots is already a clue.  
-So you think about a woman despite the violence of the act?  
-Yes, I stand by that idea.  
-How could a woman do such cruelty? Murmured the young woman more to herself than to the young man.  
-Unfortunately I'm not surprised by anything.  
-Hmm, well, anyway, this is not one but three advantages in our favor.  
-Three?  
-Here we are in an eight-closed, your intuition tell you that it is a woman and the best investigators is on her trail. All conditions are there so that you can settle this matter with success, as you always do.  
Julia gave him a broad smile which he replied shyly smiling in his turn, yet uncomfortable with the compliment.  
-You forgot one more thing, muttered as he approached her, you're by my side, he added, dipping his eyes into hers, I can hardly do that if you weren't there .  
-William, Julia threw blushing, you're doing fine without me. If I'm with you it is only to ensure that nothing happens to you.  
-And I'm glad you're here.  
They exchanged another soft smile before the young woman spoke again seriously.  
-Let's see the Captain of the ship Detective, and after that, I will do the autopsy of the unknown woman.  
-I was going to suggest it Doctor, replied William before het took her with him to the cockpit of the commander which was many bridges above.

* * *

They remained for several minutes with the Captain. On the outskirts very embarrassed by this case and especially by the young man's request, he accepted the offer. They continue their journey to New York and if the investigation wasn't closed when they arrived near the coast, he promised to stop the ship so that everything is settled and delivered the culprit to the police officers in New York .  
Detective Murdoch asked to consult the list of passengers as well as the crew. He knew very well that everything wasn't noticed as stowaways were sneaking into the long dark corridors and lower decks, as young boys wearing just a simple name, toiled in the bowels of steel vessel. But he hoped with all his heart that the culprit is one of the names he saw in the dark ink writing on the paper. A man crew gave him the list, a pile of leaves he would hours reading and studying. Then, the couple left the bridge. Julia joined the kitchens in order to scrutinize the body. He had accompanied her, read with interest the names and occupations listed, throwing a few glances at his wife from time to time who was making her work a few meters from him. The autopsy had started a few short minutes earlier, and the young woman showed obvious signs of discomfort. Immediately, William walked over to her and put his hand gently on her back.  
-It will be ok, Julia murmured, rubbing her forehead with her wrist for a moment.  
-It doesn't looks like this, the young man replied gently, you don't feel well.  
-My stomach isn't so well hung, launched Julia laughing without taking her eyes from the gaping hole that was on the torso of the young woman.  
-And the baby make you tired, said the young man quietly.  
He paused a moment, still holding her back looking lean towards the body again, and then he spoke again.  
-I'll see if it is a Doctor on this list.  
-William, I'm fine, I have no need to see a Doctor, Julia took offense at him.  
-It isn't for you, but for this young woman, he said, pointing to the look, another Doctor may do an autopsy. He will listen to your instructions.  
-I ...  
-This is an order, interrupted her husband, and you promised to obey me.  
She sighed deeply and grinned before nodding.  
-Very well.  
He kissed her forehead and walked back to the passenger list. He actually found a Doctor, and the number of his cabin. But what surprised, the Detective find an another name, that of a private detective he had met long ago. He memorized the numbers of cabins and two men got ready to pick them up when his wife stopped him.  
-William, it's four a.m, you can't go to wake up them.  
-A crime has been committed and a young woman is between life and death at this time, it is very important to get to work quickly.  
-I know you very well and I can't help you investigate any time of day or night, but everyone isn't like you, darling. Give them two hours. The autopsy can wait this time, believe me.  
-Julia, I can't ...  
-You can, cut the young woman, if I can put myself to obey even against heart, you too can drop a little slack, relax and take your time. We call it "concessions."  
-The first few hours ...  
-Are the most important, finished Julia smiling, but I only ask you two hours, two tiny hours, time for us to peel this list together, and to find out who these two women. So you will not lose your time. What do you say?  
-I have no choice, he grumbled yet with a smile on his lips.  
-Indeed, you don't have choice.  
He smiled at the young woman and covered the body of the unknown extent under his eyes. She washed her hands carefully and after a few minutes, they left the room hand in hand. They returned to their cabin and sat on the bed. Even if she didn't want to admit it, Julia relaxed a little and enjoyed being able to lean against the bed post for a little rest, even if it were to focus on the list that was under her eyes .

* * *

_To be Continued... _


	8. Molly Pressman

**Just a note to tell you that I'm sorry about the English errors. I really do my best to translate stories and it's ask me time. So, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

8. Molly Pressman

The sun just pointing as Detective Murdoch left his cabin to go to see the two men who could assist them in this investigation. He wanted to leave on tiptoe to the room, so his wife doesn't notice. But alas, she woke up and asked him a few short minutes to prepare and come with him. He couldn't answer him phrases such as "be rest, you need it" or "think about our child, he must be fit and it will not be the case if you don't spare," as Julia stopped listening long ago. He knew her, but now he did not say anything. It wasn't only her head, as she had always done. He had always loved this part of her, this habit to don't want to bend the rules, while he himself was still possible to the people he met on his way to scrupulously. It never deviated from these rules he loved so much, but Julia knew how to question his beliefs, as nobody had ever done. Today he wanted it doesn't show as "disobedience," because he wanted to and he knew she would be lost without her.

* * *

She freshen up before heading out with her husband to a lower deck, to the cabin number 315, staying there a Private Detective named Guillaume.  
He opened the door with small eyes, tousled hair and barely clothed in a long white shirt. The Detective and the Doctor thought they heard a curse through his lips lost amid a tangle of beard badly cut. Then, a second later, his face lit up and he gave them a big smile.  
-William Murdoch.  
It had no time to react as the man already arms wrapped around his shoulders for a warm embrace.  
-I'm glad to see you my friend.  
-Me too, replied timidly William still unprepared.  
-Oh, the lovely Dr. Ogden is also there.  
He stepped toward her and took her hand and kissed it without leaving the eyes of the young woman.  
-Beautiful like always Doctor, he whispered softly which had the effect to make her blush.  
-The Doctor Ogden is now Mrs. Murdoch, William launched with a hint of jealousy and pride.  
-Oh, well, here is good news, took their friend turned to him again, congratulations. I knew that my advice you serve, added he, sending him a wink heard.  
-Advice? Julia murmured.  
-This goes back a long time, we'll talk it later, cut the Detective.  
Julia looked at him but didn't answer, not suspecting what all this could well be, but knowing that this was certainly not the place nor the time to talk.  
-Although I am happy to see you again, threw Guillaume, I doubt that you have come to me at this time a visit to informe me about your mariage.  
-In fact, a murder took place on the ship and we need help, William replied seriously.  
-Well, he sighed, let me an hour.  
-We don't have an hour, the Detective Murdoch replied.  
-Thirty-minutes, I have business to attend to, he whispered even lower.  
-But ...  
William had no time to answer anything at all that already the door closed on his friend, leaving the couple alone in the hallway. They exchanged another look before leaving the hall at the same pace, determined to find Dr. Marrick that would assist Dr. Ogden for the autopsy of the young woman.

* * *

Dr. Marrick agreed to follow immediately, he was a man devoted to his task. Julia led him to the kitchen after her husband ascertain her health status.  
Autopsy continued in silence, like if they were in a cathedral. Julia tried one or the other time to look at the body of the young woman for a closer look at the brief findings of his colleague. She doesn't, however, lingered there, taken by new nausea and stomach pains. So she sat on a stool and simply noted that dictated the old man through his thick white mustache. Although relieved not to have to stand over the body cut, Julia had to admit sh didn't like to much this situation, remembering that she had spent many years to be only assistant of any renowned Doctor in Toronto. Until, finally, she had the trust of a man enough influence, naming pathologist attached to the station four, the day when her life changed. The time when, for the first time, she had the opportunity to treat her own case, when she discovered an interest for everything related to the police investigations, the day she met Detective William Murdoch. That day that the young woman felt finally at the good place, understood, considered, sustained that day when it all began.

* * *

After making the last point in the file and have perfectly stitched the girl, the two Doctors joined the cabin where rested the other victim of the attack. It was still unconscious. Julia took care of her, from clothes clean and soaked in blood. She washed her face and hair before treatment and bandaging the wound which was lost in her light hair. She undertook her an injection of heroin and watch her a few minutes before her husband come to see in the room.  
-How she is? He asked shyly glancing at the woman who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.  
-I don't know what to say, Julia replied with a sigh, she is still unconscious and the wound seems deep, all we can do is wait and hope she has no memory loss.  
-She might have forgotten what happened?  
-Yes, a violent blow can cause memory loss temporary or permanent.  
-Hmm, young man grumbled.  
Julia didn't answer and grabbed the folder of the autopsy of another woman she opened before give it to her husband.  
-Here you have the autopsy report of the young woman and here we have the ball removed from her body, said the Doctor, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket in which lay the small object.  
-It is a small model of pistol, murmured William watching with interest.  
-And shoot closely, added Julia, the penetration angle is 90 degrees, so the shooter must be the same size as our victim. This confirms the blows on the head of this poor young woman, she murmured, glancing at one who was a little further, I suppose that the killer must measure one meter sixty-five. If it is a woman as you suspect may be one meter seventy-two.  
-Nobody heard the shot, he or she should use something to mitigate the noise.  
-Something heavy or large.  
-A pillow would be enough. If we find it, we will be new elements.  
-This quest is still very difficult to carry on a ship like this, if this pillow doesn't float already.  
-I'm aware about that, the young man said softly, but we are moving slowly. We have the names of the two women: Molly Pressman from Toronto and Ingrid Cloquit, apparently a french woman on a journey to find her fiancé at New York. She is the woman found dead.  
-You will find I'm sure, 'replied the young woman, smiling.  
-We shall find both.  
They shared another glance and a smile before William takes the hand of Julia and heads for the door.  
-In the meantime, we go to a restaurant because you'll have something to eat.  
-That's good, I'm starving, 'replied Julia.  
William smiled, glad to see he didn't fight this time she eats and then follow his advice. However, in the doorway, she turned to look at the girl one last time.  
-Molly, murmured absently Julia.  
-This name tell you something?  
-No, but Molly ... it's a very pretty name.

* * *

_To be continued ..._


	9. Three days later

9. Three days later

It spent three days. Three days where the investigation didn't moved. All days Molly Pressman still unconscious in the cabin.  
Detective Murdoch hadn't been able to do to enable the investigation forward. He had contacted the station four to inform the situation in which he was. But his colleagues couldn't it be a good help. The family of the young woman unconscious had been informed, they couldn't do anything more if it was a routine investigation on her life in Toronto. A survey that gave nothing, which comforted Detective in the idea that the real person described in this case was the young woman died. Ingrid Cloquit, whose family hadn't been found, nor her fiancé elsewhere.

* * *

The ship now anchored off the coast of New York since yesterday. He remained away from the coast to prevent any escape without being noticed.  
It was obvious that the tension grew slowly among the passengers who got wind of this terrible crime and feared for their lives. The Captain himself was worried about having to wait a few days before putting feet on the ground because the food would soon fail if this attempt to drag.

The young man looked at the city a little further absently. He was lost in his thoughts. She didn't need to approach him and ask him to notice it. Julia knew he was lost in his thoughts, perhabs thinking about something important, she didn't know.  
She sighed deeply and took a step toward him slowly. William didn't hear her heels on the wooden deck. He stiffened for a moment, feeling his wife's arms slip around his waist. But he soon relaxed when she approached so close to him to come press her body against his.  
-New York is a great city, murmured Julia looking in the same direction before puting her chin on the shoulder of the young man, I can't wait to visit it.  
-Indeed, simply said he before putting his hands of Julia's.  
-What do you think? She asked softly at him.  
-Nothing in particular, William murmured without turning toward her.  
-You don't want to talk about it, replied in the same way the young woman.  
-I can't.  
Julia didn't answer immediately and he just felt her warm breath in his ear.  
-You will do it when you will be ready, she said softly before kissed his skin and bury her face in his neck, William, she said in a whisper, Molly Pressman is awake, you should go to the interview her.  
Then she walked away from him but she felt that he kept one hand in his. The Detective turned slowly toward her and smiled tenderly.  
-Does she remember anything?  
-She seems a little lost, I decided to leave a few minutes in the company of Detective Guillaume for her to regain consciousness and pick you up. I don't know if she'll remember anything at all.  
-Let's see it.  
Julia nodded and got ready to head down the stairs to the other deck when William stopped her. She looked at him with incomprehension and he approached her to take her tenderly in his arms a few seconds.  
-I love you, he whispered softly in her hair.  
Julia had no time to answer anything at all that he already left again and dropped her hand to move towards the stairs. She remained motionless a few seconds to look away. He shouldn't have thought of that investigation, he must have thought about her, their child.

* * *

The young woman took several minutes to get to the bedside of Molly. When she entered the cabin, she saw William standing at the end of the bed, as well as their friend sat on a chair next to it. The young woman was still sitting up in bed and looked with incomprehension. Julia gave her a soft smile and walked towards them.  
-She has no memory of what happened that night, William whispered to the attention of his wife, can you try to make her recover her memory?  
-I will try, nodded his wife.  
She did pass him and gave it to the young woman.  
-Miss Pressman, this is the Dr. Ogden.  
-Hello, launched Julia smiling, how do you do Miss Pressman?  
-I ... I have a headache, she replied softly.  
-You have received a violent blow to the head a few days ago that, it is normal to have a little headache. Tell me, do you remember what happened?  
-I already told to the police, I don't remember anything.  
-What is your last memory?  
-Is it so important?  
-A murder has been committed and you were on the scene, then, indeed, it is very important.  
As soon as he finished his sentence, Detective Guillaune crossed the glance of the Detective Murdoch and it was enought for the young woman retracts into the bed, frightened.  
-A murder?  
-I must speak to you, William growled to his friend.  
It came to him at the bottom of the piece and the Detective spoke again barely louder than a whisper.  
-Don't say such things in her presence. She is terrified.  
-She is the murderer William.  
-And how do she killed that woman and then has managed to knock out of the way?  
-I can't explain it.  
-And where is the murder weapon?  
-An accomplice would have took it.  
William frowned and walked a little more to his friend. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell that emanated from him.  
-Have you been drinking? He said a little louder away.  
-Two or three glasses.  
-Say rather, two or three bottles, William took offense, you stink of alcohol.  
-It makes no difference.  
-For me it makes a big one, you aren't able to conduct this interview. Regain your cabin and go sober up.  
-Will, I see ...  
-Don't argue.  
-Always honor my friend, honor, again and again, he said before heading towards the door, good evening ladies, I was fired, so I'm going.  
They grinned and he left the room at a slow pace before closing the door behind him. William shook his head from left to right and went to his wife and the young woman. And resumed the interview. The sweetness of Julia managed to relax the injured who seemed to be more confidence gradually as the minutes passed. William blew the whispers of his wife's questions, because he quickly realized that it was easier to engage in it rather than him. After several minutes, they finally left the cabin of the young woman, leaving her rest. Finally, they found something new.

She remembered the person who assaulted her, not in detail, but it had been a woman, blonde, with regard to cold as ice and as blue as the ocean. She remembered a color, red purple.

* * *

William accompanied his wife in their cabin. He took the opportunity to freshen up in front of the eyes of his wife.  
-William, you remain concerned, what's going on? She said, gently closing the knot of his tie.  
-This case concerns me.  
-More than others?  
-The killer is on the ship Julia, William sighed softly, I have no way to prevent him from hurting you if he wanted. He knows I'm on his tail, which is probably the case, it may take you and ...  
-It will not happen, cut Julia laying her finger on his lips, be confident, it will not happen.  
-How can you be sure?  
-Because I believe in you, you never let anyone hurt me or hurt our child.  
With these words, William looked down at the belly of his wife who smiled tenderly. She took his hands in her own and placed it gently on her stomach smiling.  
-He is there, warm, safe, healthy and no one will ever hurt him. Do you feel him moving?  
William just nodded with a smile, then the hands of Julia left his to come loose on the neck of the young man.  
-Have trust you as I trust you, she whispered to his lips, closing her eyes.  
He made equally without removing his hands from the belly of the woman. Slowly he felt his lips touch hers for a long, tender kiss he felt increasingly sour as and as the seconds went by. Julia became more urgent, more passionate, more enterprising.  
-Julia, he muttered feeling a burning kiss lost in his neck off.  
She stopped to meet his eyes as he spoke.  
-I will not rest until the murderer is behind bars and, the day was long for you, you shouldn't.  
-I'm not sick William, I'm pregnant.  
-Please, the Detective insisted, placing his forehead against hers, let me fix this case quickly.  
He saw her sigh before she closes her eyes and speak in a resigned voice.  
-Alright Detective. But please, take care of yourself, I'll wait here.  
He let go with one hand on her cheek and put it behind her ear before kissing her again.  
-See you later.  
-See you later, answered simply by smelling his wife away from her, dropping his hand at the last moment before moving the door and leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	10. Letter to a stranger

10 . Letter to a stranger

_To you, the one that I don't met yet, the one who are already all for me, to you, my child._

_I write these few lines so that the day I will be gone you still have something from me. I often add an object in this little wooden box that I intend for you, I will add this letter that you will read one day, or that your father may be read if he could find the strength to do it._

_You don't know how much I would be with you at this moment, how I dream of you , both sitting on a huge comfy chair , laughing and whispering secrets of ear. But you have to know my heart that I 'm here with you , in your heart and in your father's, I know that he love you as much as I do. I don't know if one day hewill have the strength to love another woman, to offer you a mother , but if this is the case , love her, love her as if she was your mother. You will then be brothers and sisters , with whom fight sometimes , but you 'll have to protect them and support . I know I 'm asking a lot , my child, but you gotta watch your father that he must continue to love and to live, as I continued to love and live through you._

_I know the feeling of being abandoned, of losing a loved one would like to be his arms, which we want to hear the voice and see the smile every day , but unfortunately life is like that my child._

_Nothing made me more happy in my life to have met your father and that this love I have for him is born as a wonderful person you are._

_I have not had the pleasure of meeting you, but I feel you in me grow every day . I know you will become a good person, because you have as example in this life of soeone loving and caring person, a right man, the ost wonderful person that I had met in my life. Don't forget that he will always take care of you , he will protect you from all dangers, you can always count on him and he will never stop loving you with all his heart . As I am writing you these few lines._

_I only ask one thing my child, take care of your father because he will need you as much as you need him. If I 'm not here today to continue to watch over him is because I wanted him to be happy with you, that he can knows you , loves you and raising you. That he could be the father he always wanted to be , because I love him so much, just like you. I love you my child and I will never stop loving you ._

_Your mother,_

_Julia_

* * *

The young man swallowed hard finishing reading the letter written by the hand of his wife. He did not want to read it at first, but after seeing a few lines, he was unable to prevent them from continuing thereafter. He felt his heart sink a little more with each word. Julia wrote this letter because she thought did not survive childbirth. She already thought she would never see their children grow day after day even if she reassured him that everything was fine, that they live happily all three, that they would see their little blonde head running into the post office number four, hiding behind the office of the Inspector Brakenreid and climb on the back of George.

But William realized at that moment that he was deluded. Julia had always known she would not have the right to happiness. She must have known from the first day she could die, she would simply die.

He recovered quickly, not wanting to let the tears flow sprang into his eyes. He carefully closed the diary and stroked a few moments the purple cover. He closed his eyes before he remembered why he was there. He returned to the cabin because his wife had forgotten her shawl while they were on the way to the restaurant. He insisted on going alone, leaving her with their friend who was in a better frame than the day before. He had briefly searched the trunk, taking the hand of a white cloth, when the little book fell to the ground. William had picked up, realizing that it was open on the last page written by the hand of Julia on this page that returned the heart and filled with sadness.  
He put the book in his place and left the cabin, dark minds, lost in his thoughts.

He found Julia and Detective Guillaume at a table in a corner of the restaurant. He paused for a few seconds on the other side of the room to see his wife who seemed beaming. When he met her gaze, he smiled shyly and walked toward them.  
-Thank you William, Julia murmured when he put the shawl over her shoulders.  
He did not answer and she frowned before speaking again.  
-Something is wrong honey?  
-The investigation concerns me, nothing else.  
She smiled softly and kissed the corner of his lips before he fell her chair so she could sit.

* * *

The dinner took place in the greatest calm. William spoke a little, Julia ate a little, Guillaume drank a lot.

And inevitably, the conversation comes to the investigation, the last items they had in their possession on the progress that made Julia with the young woman. On numerous interviews that the two men had done. When suddenly, William noticed a big smile and a furtive glance from his friend. Sat in front of him, he realized that it was not addressed to him. He slowly turned and thought he saw the space of a second a face he knew. Once again. There was no dream. Sally Pendrick was on the ship and the detective seemed to know her. He then turned to him and tried to speak when he did the first.  
-Let's Will, I miss my wife, I'm just having a good time. There is no harm in that.  
-What is the name of this woman?  
-How does this affect you?  
William stood in a leap, which left puzzled his wife and friend.  
-Is she blond? Blue eyes? About 1 meter 72? A birthmark below the navel?  
-Yes, yes, indeed. You know her?  
-It doesn't come to your mind that maybe it would be the culprit?  
-She seemed very charming.  
-William, Julia threw feeling jealousy comes in her heart, who is this woman?

He did not answer, looking forward to the young woman. He wondered how he was going to tell her, as he would justify the fact that he knew this detail on the body of Sally Pendrick without she coming to the wrong conclusions. He couldn't tell her that he had seen her naked, he was close to succumbing of her charm, he had believed to see her the first day on the ship and that he had said nothing.  
Julia stood up slowly, giving him a look that let bode well. Then he turned to their friend and spoke.  
-What is the number of the cab?  
-I took her in mine.  
-Well, sighed William, Julia, you're going back to our cabin.  
-Not until you're all told me, offended his wife.  
-I will do there, come on.  
He gently took her arm and she obediently followed, against the heart. They quickly came to the small room. William left the key he had in his pocket and opened the door. He let Julia enter in, then, when she noticed that he was not followed, she turned.

-Stay here and don't open to anyone, simply William whispered before closing the door.  
It happened a second before Julia rushes and tries to open it. But the key had been turned, she was locked up.  
-William, opened the door, she shouted angrily.  
-You will be safe here, 'replied her husband on the other side.  
-Let me out. You do not have the right to shut me up.  
-I do it to protect you.  
-WILLIAM, growled again Julia drumming door.  
-Forgive me, he whispered softly against the wood.  
-WILLIAM, WILLIAM! Continued to scream the young woman. I beg you do not do that.  
-I love you, he said simply before walking away.

He heard her a few seconds screaming his name and hit against the door, before passing the corner of the corridor, but he didn't look back, determined not to yield. He didn't find anything better than this to protect her. She would no doubt be anger, but she was alive and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	11. Lethal Combat

11. Lethal Combat

He couldn't believe he had missed it. They probably asked all the young blonde women on the ship and the culprit had escaped them when he had been in front on her, while his instincts had screamed at him to be careful. William was angry, terribly. He was angry against himself, against the bloody fate. Why he was bent on him that way? Why he just could not live happily without a ghost of the past coming back, putting his life and those of his loved at risk? He was so angry, because once again he doesn't have the power to protect the person he loved most in this world. It was a part of his job, he could not stop to investigate, justice, solve mysteries, inventing all kinds of things, but now he wanted to drop it all, this part of him which always brought him a lot of trouble. Because today the Detective Murdoch understood that whatever he does, his work would eventually take him to another part of him, Julia. He knew he couldn't survive her loss, while giving up his job, he could, with a lot of strength and courage, he could.

* * *

The two men came into the cabin that Pendrick Sally had occupied since leaving Ottawa. Of course, she was not there, she was hiding somewhere on the ship, but they did not know where to look. And they searched her suitcases, trying to find clues about why she had committed the murder. William Murdoch had no doubt, he knew it was her, he had just to find an evidence to understand. And they spent many minutes in this room when suddenly, a crewman arrived, out of breath, his face red.

-Detective Murdoch, come quickly. A shot was fired. A woman killed another.

William felt his heart sink in his chest, and he followed the young man running in the dark hallway, praying that Julia is not involved in this.

* * *

The young woman had continued to pound against the door a few minutes before realizing he would not open it , that it was vain to continue to run out of the way. She put her forehead against the wood and begin to cry softly. She finally sat up some time later and went to the table which was very close to the bed. Julia took a deep breath and opened the drawer to pull out a weapon. She knew that William did not like being armed, but it had been years she had one, since the day she was attacked by a serial killer in her morgue. Of course, she never kept with it, Toronto was a rather safe city , but had a hunch it take this gun and slide it into its business. She knew it was time to use it because her husband had locked her in order to protect her, but Julia did not hear it that way. She had to care for William , because nobody could take care of their child when she has given birth and will not be able to raise him. She had to leave the room and go find her husband , so that nothing happens to him , because she knew she could not bear to relive what she had seen many weeks earlier, when remained unconscious for so long she had almost lost hope of seeing him wake up one day . They always had a lot of luck and Julia knew very well that this opportunity would turn one day or another.

* * *

She walked to the door and pointed the gun at the lock, she closed her eyes and shooted. The lock flew shine, leaving a smile on the lips of the young woman. She opened the door and left the room at a run to get to the cabin where was Molly Pressman . When she arrived in the hallway , she froze during a second , seeing a woman she knew , ready to open the door of the cabin.

-Mrs. Pendrick ?  
She turned to her in astonishment before smiling and taking a step toward her.  
- Doctor Julia Ogden , she said in a soft voice , I am delighted to see you.  
- What are you doing here ?  
- Well, I travel, she continued approaching , as you I guess.  
Julia does not react , seeing slowly draw all the evidence of this case.  
- It's you, she murmured softly , it is you who have killed Ingrid Cloquit and attacked Molly Pressman and you came to finish the job .  
- Let's see , my dear, what do you believe that?  
- I know, simply replied Julia , now you'll follow me to be interview by the Detective Murdoch.  
Julia pointed her gun at her, but Sally just laughed leaving it as a weapon.  
- Let Julia , do you really think I 'm stupid ? I will not follow you to you beloved William . Besides, I lost all my civility, congratulations to your marriage and the growing child in your belly. I always wondered why he choosed you , because he never has been indifferent of my charm . He also seemed to be very gifted with the language of love , but it's looks like that he learned how things must done .  
- Drop your weapon Sally , Julia insisted angrily , or I will not hesitate to shoot.  
- I think on the contrary , it is you who will drop your weapon my dear. Or I 'm afraid William learns that unfortunately his child died because his mother has not been able to protect him . This news could devastatehim .  
Julia did not answer, nor did not move an inch. She was scared , so scared that she was paralyzed. The other woman took a step closer , deliberately pointing her gun at her stomach.  
- Do not do it , Julia whispered softly , let my child out of this story.  
- It's up to you away from this story, by put gently your weapon on the ground.  
Julia nodded against heart and gently lowered to the ground, without leaving her eyes. She put the gun and stood up .  
- And now ? You 're going to kill me?  
- It is not envy me lack to do it . But I have no good reason to do so. Move slowly towards me Doctor.  
- If I refuse ?  
- Do not play this game with me, Sally said , placing her finger on the trigger , it is not too late for your child to suffer the consequences of your impudence .

Julia took a deep breath and placed a hand on her belly, knowing that it will never be enough to protect her child from a shot. She gave her a dirty look and walked toward her slowly. Sally took her arm and made her pass before her. Julia felt the gun in her back, continued to walk along the deserted corridor.  
-Why did you kill her?  
-I do not intend to speak with you.  
-Why not? Replied the young woman. After all you are going to kill me anyway. You have no reason to want to save me.  
-Walk Julia, and ask no more questions.  
Julia didn't spoke once more, not knowing how to react. She knew that the woman would be able to kill her in the second. Sally bent down to pick up the weapon had Julia have earlier before pushing her gently so that it continues to move forward. They went to the door of the cabin where was Molly Pressman. When they went off, she suddenly opened on the young woman still recovering, which was faced with them. She froze by crossing the gaze of Sally. Julia noticed her startled look, tremors that inhabited her body, jerky breath. She stepped back into the room, trying to escape the woman who was attacked her and left for dead a few days earlier.

- Go to the cabin Julia , Sally whispered in her back.  
But Julia did not move, then slowly she turned to Sally , who immediately spoke again.  
- Obey me and enter the cabin , she said with more authority .  
-No, if you want to kill me , it should be done here and now.  
The two women remained silent and motionless before a sly smile emerges on the face of Sally .  
- If it is kindly requested .  
But just one second did passed before Julia jumps on her . She pushed her violently , which had the effect of destabilizing . She dropped her weapon slipped on the corridor carpet . Sally quickly recovered and moved with rage on Julia , she struck with all her might , while she did the same . After a few minutes , Julia managed to take the lead over Sally was on the ground , clutching her with all her strength her neck. She had never been full by so much rage , she had never had to protect this way the person she loved. She did not know that she was so violent and determined, she knew she had to kill this woman, to protect William and their child. But while Sally Pendrick choked more , Julia felt a violent blow in her womb. She froze and let her go in the second. Sally pushed her violently back , leaving her lying on the ground, bent in pain. But she saw the other woman out the weapon she had slipped into her belt. She then approached her , barely noticing the cut that barred her cheek , then she gently pointed her gun at Julia .  
- The game is over Julia. Goodbye.  
As soon as she finished her sentence the shot was fired . Blood permeated her dress, her whole body writhed in pain, yet a flash across her blue eyes . Sally Pendrick collapsed on the ground , feeling the life leave her body in front of Julia still tended another weapon before her.  
- I will never let anyone threaten those I love , Julia grumbled .  
When she saw that Sally closed her eyes, the Doctor lowered her weapon and sighed , resting her head against the wall. The pain in her belly does not yet subsided , but she tried to forget , leaving one of her hands over and gently whispering that everything was done, and everything would be fine .

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	12. Cold Case

12 . Cold Case

A crowd stood in the corridor. The curious had been alerted by the gunshot, and all flocked to try to see what was happening. Carried away by anger and fear, Detective Murdoch aside violently several people passing to arrive at the scene of the tragedy. He froze when he saw Sally Pendrick bathed in blood . Then he saw another young woman , sitting on the floor , back against the wall. Julia was there, pale as a sheet, refusing to drop the weapon she still stood , half-closed eyes, disheveled. William seemed to be in front of a ghost. He did not take care of the warnings of men who stood beside him and claimed that Julia was dangerous. He rushed right over her and knelt beside her.  
But she hardly looked at him , even upside down by all that had happened.  
-Julia , he whispered, gently stroking her cheek to catch her eyes , drop your weapon darling, everything is finished . She died.  
She did not answer but did so quietly. Then , the Detective pulled against her and took her in his arms , closing his eyes and breathe in the scent emanating from her hair, too happy to see that she was alive . He felt her grip with all her strength to him , propping her face in the crook of his neck before heard speak.  
- I am angry against you William , she whispered , leaving however the tears sliding down her cheeks.  
- I know, he answered simply , and I'm too angry against you, he added, tightening his grip yet .  
- We need to talk .  
- Sure, but not now.

- For once in your life let your personal life pass before your work , she said louder himself up to meet his eyes , am I not as important as your investigation for you?  
- You are much more important than anything else , said William leaving once again travel his hand on her cheek , we need to talk , it's obvious, but not until you're rested.  
-William this is important ... I  
- I will accompany you to watch over you, cut the young man putting his finger on her lips ,please, for tonight that 's enough you.  
She did not answer him , nodding slowly before breaking the grip they had . They stood up and leaned on Julia felt her pain be stronger once stood . He noticed this detail, this hand on her belly, the sigh and the few seconds when she closed her eyes . He then leaned forward again and slipped an arm under her knees .  
-William , what are you doing? She threw stunned by leaving yet done.  
- I will back you to our cabin , he replied simply, a Doctor will take care of you .  
He walked to the detective Guillaume , whom he ordered to fix everything, because he had to care for his wife, and he would not be available until the next morning . Then he asked that Dr. Marrick join them in their cabin.

* * *

William did all the way up to it by holding Julia, eyes close, and clung to him. They did not exchange a word until the young man put his wife gently on the bed. She looked her when he headed for the door to close it.  
- I think my key will not do anything more , he joked, looked at the lock exploded .  
- You will not be able to lock up anyone here that does not bother you in your investigation, however Julia replied bitterly.  
He sighed and walked slowly toward her , but she turned her head to turn her back . When he wanted to speak, the door opened on the old man who was carrying his bag .  
- Oh my God, what has happened here ?  
- It's a long story Doctor simply replied William , could you take care of my wife ? She did not go well .  
- Of course , of course , 'replied the old man as he walked to the bed , Doctor what's going on?  
William eyes met Julia's and without waiting for an answer from her, he left the room , patiently waiting in the corridor for several minutes before see the old man leave the cabin and toward him .

-I did what I could to ease the pain, but alas, I can not do anything more. The difficult pregnancy of your wife, that she told me of her past and what she experienced tonight does me no good omen for the future. And as a Soctor too, she knows very well.  
-What do we do? Hardly uttered the young man.  
-She must rest, I gave her an injection, she will at least be moving in the coming weeks ... and you have to pray, he added, putting his hand on his shoulder a few seconds, I'm sorry.  
William simply nodded before he leaves him alone in the deserted corridor. He still spent a few minutes, then the Detective returned to the room, shut the door behind him, took off his shoes, his jacket, his tie and his shirt and slipped into bed beside his wife. She moved a little.  
-Should not you not wrap the investigation? She muttered without looking him.  
-No, I have to look after my wife and child. I will not longer quits, William whispered in her ear before take her on his muscular arms, I'm here my love and I will still here with you.  
Julia could not help but close her eyes and smile shyly. She placed her hands of her husband's were on her belly and she snuggled closer against him.  
-I love you William, she whispered.  
-Me too, he said had a kiss on her temple.  
-But I am still angry.  
-Me too.  
They smiled shyly and snuggled closer. Julia knocked out by drugs asleep quickly, but William watched for several minutes on her, can not help stroking her hair gently and speak softly to the child who had to fight to stay alive in the belly of his mother.

* * *

So the next morning, the ship docked in New York. The passengers were all many memories of this adventure. Some good, some bad. Detective Murdoch and Detective Guillaume had been obliged to go to the police station to report on all the events that had taken place for over a week.

They had spent long, interminable minutes to explain in detail the complete investigation. Julia had wanted to come with them, but her husband advised her not. They had her report, Dr. Marrick came corroborate the findings of Dr. Ogden. So she stayed at their hotel, waiting patiently for her husband did join. So she took advantage of this time to rest, not even noticing that the day was well under way when she finally woke up after a deep sleep.

* * *

The New York Police tracked down Henry Barns, the fiancé of Ingrid Cloquit. He had never met his fiancée. Their parents, former colleagues in the market for sugar was an old agreement. Marry their children. So Henry and Ingrid had seen promised to each other and the young woman had crossed the ocean to meet him. They also learned that she was visiting her cousin, living in Ottawa, Sally Hollwille who was none other than Sally Pendrick. Has changed so many times of identity and residence, it was almost impossible to verify her identity. But one thing was certain, she wanted to take the place of her cousin and marry one of the richest business man from New York. Everything was not exactly go as planned and when she was shot in the corridor, a woman alerted by the noise, opened the door of her cabin and saw. It had taken that one second to react to Sally and rushing to the poor woman, striking her repeatedly on the top of the head, leaving her for dead. Molly Pressman was very lucky to get out alive, and regain memory after such an attack. William was relieved to know that Sally Hollville, Pendrick, or whatever may be its other names, can not harm anyone. But he regretted that to be his wife is involved in her death, because he knew how it could be touched her, and their child.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Last Day In New York

13. Last day in New York

The sun was already high in the sky without any cloud. The sounds of the city went from the busy street . But the curtains of the spacious hotel rooms were still drawn. A simple ray of light crept through the tiny opening in the middle, hitting the golden hair of the young woman .

The couple was lying on the bed, closely entwined, letting it slide to the ground portion of the blanket , leaving only the white sheet covering them in part. The young man's fingers ran along the curve of the nude back of the young woman pressed against him and let her long, thin fingers drawing small circles on his chest. They did not speak , just enjoying the moment together. The minutes passed before the young man looks down at his wife, he played a few seconds with one of her blond curls , before speaking barely louder than a whisper.  
-Julia .  
-William , she replied in the same way without looking .  
- This is pure madness.  
-What?  
- That night ... and this morning also , he added, blushing , we should not have .  
-Oh, you call it that a madness ? Threw the young woman before putting a kiss under his ear. I give it another name .  
-Julia, grumbled William focusing not to succumb once again , in your state is not good.  
The young woman then up a little , standing on her elbow to meet his gaze.  
- You did not hurt the baby William , she replied seriously, believe me. You did very careful.  
- Your pain disappeared ? He asked worried yet .  
- Well, Julia began fleeing his eyes.  
- Honey, threw the young man anxiously gently riding his chin to meet her gaze again , does it hurt ?  
- A little, but it has nothing to do with you , I swear.  
- How can you be sure?  
- Making love does not put the child in danger.  
- Even in your case ?  
-I 'm a doctor , trust me .

-But, William returned after a few minutes spent in silence simply plunge his eyes into hers, for the next four months I abstain. This was the last night before delivery Mrs. Murdoch.  
- Will we wait so long ? Julia threw a smile.  
- I am determined, William murmured , stroking her cheek , because I want you with me for a long time , even if it means not succumbing to your smiles and your eyes for a few weeks . After all I've done it for a long time in the past.  
- But you can still kiss me , Julia replied teasingly .  
- Really? He said with a smile on his lips before gently kiss her during a long time .

They shared a glance and a smile, then , the young woman rested her head on the shoulder of William , and once again their fingers slipped on their skin.  
- Are you afraid ? The Detective asked in a shy voice after spending a few minutes in the most quiet .  
-Yes, Julia replied , feeling her voice shaking in her throat.  
- What makes you most afraid of?  
- To not to be a good mother, Julia replied shyly.  
She therefore felt no more the fingers of her husband in her back, which put his hand to her face and gently turned so he could meet her gaze .  
- That's what makes you most afraid of?  
-Yes, admitted the young woman , I never imagined myself to be a mother one day. Isaac was clear after my abortion and I had made this idea. To be honest, I did not even really want to. While you, you had one wish , become a father . How could I not be afraid of not being up to par?  
- That's why you left me so brutally , William sighed softly .  
- Because I knew that I could never give you what you wanted , I know I will never get pregnant . I do not regret having an abortion William , she said in a whisper , but I regret that this implies the fact that I can not give you the family you want so much to have.  
- I understand , 'said her husband, however, that thou mayest be mother should not change the woman you are. I love you like that , independent, headstrong , disobedient , he finished laughing while she did the same , it's all your strength and charm. But motherhood will strengthen , I do not doubt for one second that you can show you fresh , inviting and courageous for our child , these are qualities you possess and I am confident that it will make you a very good mother .  
- But I am therefore more Doctor, she replied bitterly, I am no longer a "ordinary" woman " , a wife waiting for her husband, a police detective, night after night in a big house with her child. I will make pies and spend my time taking care of embroidery and flowers from our garden . I do not know if I 'm capable of.  
- You forget to play with the dog, threw William joked.  
He felt the woman to give him a tap on the shoulder and pulled himself together .  
- I know it will change , he admitted, and I hope you enjoy this life .  
- I will be with you , Julia said tenderly stroking her cheek , nothing will ever make me happier than that.  
- Even if you never wanted a child ?  
- That was before I knew you William , everything has changed since I fell in love with you . I was ready to give up my freedom so beloved to you, to make you happy .  
- And I'm happy, he replied before kissing her , I hope you too.  
- I am happy too

They parted a little and tenderly laid their foreheads against each other , closing their eyes for a few moments .  
- I read the letter you wrote to him , softly murmured the young man .  
- I am not surprised , you can never hide anything from a police detective , she said smiling, I'll have preferred you did not do it.  
- You will not die Julia .  
- Everyone dies one day, she snapped , crossing his eyes.  
- That will not happen before you know our great- grandchildren. We 'll play at Toronto Island in the sun on a Sunday in June , both, together.  
- You already have planned everything, threw Julia chuckled .  
-Yes, because I can not imagine growing old without you by my side, I refuse to Julia .  
- However, it may happen , I do not want to hide the fact that this is what might happen . I always knew William . I want to give you this child to grow up with his father , even if I 'm not there to tell them every day how much I love them both .  
William did not answer and just nodded before sliding his fingers through the hair of Julia . He smiled shyly , which puzzled his wife immediately .  
-Why are you smiling like that?  
- Do you think we'll have a girl?  
-Can be. Do you prefer a son ?  
-No, I'll be happy , whether a girl or a boy. I was just wondering if she would be as beautiful as her mother, with long blond curly hair. Or if our son is intelligent and gifted as you.  
- If it is a son , I bet it will be just like his father , black hair, dark eyes , good with his hands and very intelligent. It will also be very good to attract trouble like him , she laughs , and if it's a girl , no doubt that she will admire you , that you will be her hero, one who will her protect against all dangers.  
They smiled tenderly and William could not help but let his hand travel on his wife, it rebounded on belly which was only grow day by day.  
- I would work less , he said softly , I promise you will not have to wait for hours as I get home from the office. I try to spend as much time as possible with you , our miracle and you will be my only reason to live from now on .  
-You know William , 'said Julia , putting her hand on her husband's who was still on his belly , he'll have to call it other than our miracle.  
- A name .  
- I think it is time to think , especially if I may ...  
She was interrupted by the index of William who had slipped on her lips.  
- Shhht , do not talk about it please, not today. This is our last day before our return to Toronto. We have time to talk even a name for our child. Besides, I want you to give him yourself the day of his birth, even if we chose together. But I beg you , do not talk to me about what might happen . I realize that and I do not want to think about it.

-Alright, Julia sighed, as you want.  
He kissed her lips and she lay against him again. Silence fell for several minutes before finally the Detective spoke again.  
-We should be up to eat something, it's late.  
-Before that, can you help me to clarify a detail about the investigation of Ingrid Cloquit?  
-I listen to you?  
-How did you know that Mrs. Pendrick had a birthmark below the navel?  
Julia heard William laugh softly before tightening his grip and feel of a kiss in her hair.  
-That, my love, it's a long story.

* * *

_To be Continued.._.

.


	14. Victoria

14. Victoria.

The day was sunny. Detective Murdoch had spent it indoors, in the offices of the police station number four. He left as the night was beginning to fall, not throwing it, whether left or right, just politely greeting his colleagues that he met. He can not wait to go home and find his wife.

The day of the birth of their child coming fast and Julia had considerably rounded. She is sometimes complained of being not able to see her feet and have constantly hungry. But William, he appreciated this, he loved to see her face looking longingly at the dresses which she could not wear, he liked to see her eat strawberries with appetite, he liked her bounced belly that he covered with kisses.

* * *

He arrived quickly to the small house where they lived since their marriage . William climbed the stairs that led to the entrance. He put his affairs in the corridor and was about to climb the stairs to reach the first floor and the room where his wife was to be , forced to stay in bed for weeks already , when he heard a noise from the kitchen. So he changed his mind and headed there . He sighed deeply and shook his head from left to right to see his wife back to the door , a wooden spoon in hand. Julia was barely dressed in a long white dress, but thin , wide and covered with lace. She was barefoot , her hair tied in a long short mat. In this heat , and in his condition, it was common for the William to see her dressed and on the way at home .  
- You do not have to get up , he said softly, approaching her .  
- Hi Julia , have you had a good day ? Yes darling , do you? Julia threw without looking back.  
She felt her husband's arms encircle her before he kissed her in her neck.  
- Hi Julia , have you had a good day ? He growled against her ear.  
-Yes, sighed the young woman smiling , and you?  
He tightened his grip before answering.  
- Routine , I was just so desperate to be with you. What are you doing up ? He said in a tone of reproach.  
- I could not be more lying , I finished all the books you brought me and I had to do something.  
- From stew ? William threw a frown looking into the pan.  
- You love it , right? Retorted Julia finally turning to him .  
- Indeed, William replied to her lips , but I hardly have the habit of seeing you cook.  
-So , in perfect hostess , I ask you to go get changed because we are going to eat.  
-Can I have a kiss before?  
-I don't know , whispered his wife smiling, you deserve it ? She added before kissing him gently .  
They shared a glance and a smile before the Detective goes away from her and leaves the room quickly, leaving Julia to her kitchen .

* * *

After a few short minutes, an unusual noise drew his attention . He left the room running, rushing down the stairs, entering into a jump in the kitchen. He froze a few seconds , long enough for him to resume feet in reality.

She was there, lying on the floor , moaning in pain, paying no attention to the food that was scattered on the floor beside her . Julia held her stomach with one hand , while a blood stain was only expand on the white fabric of her dress . William rushed to her. He met her gaze and saw what he had never seen before in her eyes, a huge fear, sadness growing , intense pain.  
-William , she managed to say just feeling the name of her husband skinning her throat, the baby.  
The tears were soon to hit on her cheeks as she let out another cry of pain , while increasing blood permeated her dress.  
-Isaac , you must looking for Isaac , she said between sighs .  
-No, I 'll stay with you , William whispered .  
- I beg of you , 'said Julia , come on, the baby arrives and I can not do it alone . You must leave me and you go get him, fast.  
-He is far too early .  
- I think he wanted to be in advance, Julia said , trying to smile , please, I need to lie down and see Isaac .  
William nodded and took her in his arms to get into their room and lay on the bed . He looked at her again , before kissed her hand.  
- I 'll be right back , I promise .  
She just nodded , taken by another contraction and William left the room and the house as fast as he could. He knew he could've call Dr. Tasch , but they lived in the same neighborhood , running to his house , gave him the impression of being able to act on what was happening , he had to admit he had lost control of the situation.

* * *

Isaac had made a few brief seconds to understand what was going on seeing William breathless on his doorstep . He took his bag and they went immediately to the home of Murdoch. William brought him into the room , where he found his wife still worse off than he had left . She gave him a smile as soon dispelled by a grimace of pain. William took her hand and looked up at the other man. He noticed his countenance , his concern , he knew what was happening, and Julia as they knew all three.  
- Honey, everything is okay , William whispered tenderly stroking her forehead a few moments to reassure her.  
- Remember the promise you made me, do you ever stop to love another woman.  
- I do not love other than you .  
- I am afraid William , Julia sobbed .  
- Here I am, 'replied the young man, taking her in his arms.  
He parted a little when she gave another cry of pain.  
- Doctor ? William threw the friend of his wife.  
He shook his head from side to side , closing his eyes .  
-Julia , the baby arrives but you ... you lose too much blood if you want to save him , you will have ...  
Isaac did not finish his sentence , they both knew what it all meant and what was happening . Then the young woman turned again to her husband, and tenderly stroked his cheek plunging her eyes into his.  
-I don't want you to stay to see that .  
-I don't want to leave , William replied softly , feeling the salty taste of tears on his lips.  
- You have to keep the image of me that you're up to now , I do not want you to remember of me in this situation.  
- I have to stay with you.  
- I beg you, Julia whispered , William I love you and if you love me and respect me, do it. Leave this room.  
They were silent for a few moments , William saw Isaac approaching his wife with an instrument from its worst nightmares. He saw the woman writhing in pain again and he nodded , closing his eyes .  
- I will leave this room because it is impossible for me to see you suffer so, he whispered to her lips , but when I will go back , you will keep our child in your arms , you get yourself named . Promise me .  
- Okay , the young woman replied , smiling.  
He made equally and kissed her with all the love he felt for her .  
- I love you Mrs. Murdoch.  
- I love you Mr. Murdoch.  
He also placed another kiss and stood up , turning to Dr. Tasch .  
- They are what I love the most on this Earth, then save them both.  
It was his only words before he left the room with a slow and mechanical walk and he closed the door behind him , he heard again the cries of pain of the woman he loved tearing the silence .

* * *

It was long and endless minutes he was in the corridor, helpless. He heard the cries of pain of the woman he loved in the nearby room, he heard sobbing sometimes begging his friend to leave her alone. But Dr. Tasch always got the upper hand, reminding her that she should not weaken, the child would be born and that if she let go he could do nothing for them. So Julia always done it in a last ditch effort, again and again.

William did not hold up, even after hitting the wall but without feeling any pain in his skinned knuckles. At end of nerves, he ended up sitting on the top step of the stairs, holding his head in his hands, feeling the tears slide down his skin. His lips moved a little, but still no sound escaped from. He prayed. He prayed because at that moment he could not do anything else. And then, slowly, without noticing, calm fell a few seconds before he heard the squeal, his child.

* * *

Julia had struggled during interminable minutes. When she resigned , his friend was there to remind her that a man on the other side of the door would die of grief if she left , if she did not give him the child. But Julia knew that her struggle would be futile , the child would be born the following month , there would not have had so much blood , she would not have felt the sharp blade on her skin. She wanted to call William , despite the fact that she told him he should not be in this room, she wanted deep in her heart that he was there with her to reassure her while both knew perfectly the seriousness of the situation . She wanted to hear his voice, meeting his eyes and feel his hand shake hers. But Julia did not want to impose this painful ordeal , she knew he was there on the other side of the door , struggling with all his might not to go and rush to her , praying , no doubt .

Morphine was more effective and had replaced heroin . She thanked Isaac , because otherwise she would have vanished long ago as the pain was unbearable . And then, in a final effort, she saw her friend gently lifting a frail body and curled her child . She heaved a sigh of relief , before letting down heavily on the bed. He still spent a few seconds before the newborn start screaming . Julia smiled. He was alive. She closed her eyes , struggling not to faint. The voice of his friend near her feet was back in reality a few seconds.  
- It's a girl , he just muttered softly approaching her .  
Too weak to do anything at all , the young woman looked at the baby swaddled , letting slip a hand on it.  
-Victoria , she said simply exhausted .  
- As your mother.  
-Victoria Mary Murdoch, Julia said with a smile , our little miracle.  
Isaac simply nodded and before he had time to answer anything at all , the young woman closed her eyes, no longer fighting and holding her promise to name their child on the day of his birth, but knowing that she never would not share anything at all with her daughter and her husband.

* * *

The little girl had needed constant care since birth. Frail and fragile, Dr. Tasch had asked that it be transferred to the hospital. But William refused, he had not left their home since that night, he did not feel the strength to do so. Then the friend of his wife came often take care of the child. Colleagues of the Detective had all come to show him their support in this difficult time, but they all understand that their words had been only brief comforts. William seemed off, even if he happened to smile, leaning over the cradle of her daughter, he did not dare take her in his arms to scare of hurting her. It was not until Isaac advised him to do for her to feel his presence and his love, he agreed to take her in his arms, falling asleep after long minutes watching sleeping against him, although too exhausted by these difficult days. Thus, the early days of Victoria had been challenging for everyone, but once she felt the embrace of his father, her condition improved and nothing seemed to threaten her fragile health. Victoria lived, to the hapiness of William.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	15. One Saturday in August

15 . One Saturday in August .

This day of August was hot and sunny, as another five years before. Detective Murdoch was in his office, glancing down the street , feeling the last rays of sun caressing his skin. He was lost in thought , as every year . He could not help but feel a touch of sadness and pain tighten his heart . He sighed deeply , closing his eyes , trying to banish from his mind all these memories. Then he went to his office to get back to work . But no sooner had he taken a step , a cannon ball high to a grasshopper jumped into his arms and encircled his legs.  
He slipped his fingers into the blonde curls of the little girl pressed against him before his meeting her blue eyes .  
-Daddy , 'she said , smiling.  
William immediately stooped to pick her up and up towards the ceiling.  
- Well , tell me what are you doing here miss Murdoch ?  
- It's my birthday , the girl replied with pride , Ms. Perkins brought me .  
- Really? Hmm I don't remember your birthday was today.  
- I know you're lying.  
-Oh you think this, threw William laughing carrying his daughter to his desk .  
-Yes I always know. Hey, we went home to open my gift ?  
- No sweety, I have to finish something.  
William opened his desk drawer and pulled out pencils and papers. He put them on the stand and put down the girl approached a chair and helped her climb it.  
-Thou hast for a long time with your work? Shyly asked the girl already taking a pencil.  
-No, I don't have for a long time, he said, and kissed her hair .  
William walked around the desk and sat down again in front of his daughter. He looked at her a long time to draw, smiling at the image he had of her , focused on her drawing, slightly furrowed brow , a few flyaways waving on her cheek. William was right , Victoria looked a lot like her mother.  
- Have you had a good day with Mrs. Perkins ?  
- I got bored , muttered the girl , I 'd rather stay here , Uncle George is much more fun and Godfather get me to climb on his back. Ms. Perkins is too bad.  
- She is not bad , she just wants you to be a well-bred girl.  
Victoria grimaced and spoke again.  
- Should I still go?  
- We have already spoken about it, immediately said the young man , until you can go to school.  
- It will be when?  
-The next year.

The girl let out a deep sigh but did not answer , she was a face that William knew well, having often seen on the face of her daughter and Julia's . He shook his head from side to side for a moment before going back to work , throwing regular glances at his daughter.

* * *

Night had long fallen when two small knocks were in the door of the Detective's office . William jumped a little , waking Victoria who was now in his arms and had fallen asleep . He looked toward the door and a huge smile appeared on his lips.  
-Excuse me , I'm a little late , threw the young woman who was in the doorway .  
- It's nothing , 'said William .  
She walked in and the girl jumped from the Detective's knees to come snuggle against her . The young woman then brought to its height and squeezed with all her strength in the forearm of a kiss on her forehead.  
- How are you princess? You spent a good day? She murmured , smiling.  
-Yes, Victoria replied shyly.  
-Oh, this "yes" was on a small way, threw the young woman laughing .  
-Madame Perkins does not suit her , said William arriving besides her.  
- She has a mustache that stings ! Threw the little girl.  
-Victoria Mary Murdoch, William growled .  
The young woman did not answer but gave a shy laugh. It is only when her eyes met the Detective's that she sobered .  
-Your father is right, be polite with Mrs. Perkins . She does her best to take care of you .

-But I want to stay with you.  
- It can not be my love.  
Victoria pouted a little and two adults shared glances before the woman spoke again .  
-Victoria , and if you were in the office of your godfather , I think he has something for you.  
- A gift ?  
- Perhaps , 'replied the young woman gave her a nod , you'll see soon .  
The girl gave her a huge smile and left the room running. So the young woman got up and took a step closer to William .  
-We really need to find a babysitter that suits her , sighed William , if you want to continue to work .  
- Sure, replied the young woman approaching him even closer to come sliding her arms around his neck, but not tonight.  
- Have you prepared the surprise?  
- After leaving my job, she whispered to his lips , I chose a little black dog , there are plenty more that we have a delicious meal followed by a cake and then to see jumping for joy when she will seeing her gift. Once Victoria sleeping , we could enjoy the evening alone together , just you and me.  
- What do you mean by " enjoy this evening ?" William whispered, sliding his hands around her waist .  
- I have some ideas Detective , she replied before kissing him passionately and gently at the same time .  
- I can not wait to know Doctor, said William breath before kissing her turn .  
They smiled tenderly between sweet kisses they shared when they heard the voice of the little girl a little further .  
- Mom and Dad are still kisses like that Uncle George , I think it's disgusting .  
- It's because they love each other Vicky , George said simply , shrugging , this is normal. You'll see one day, you love a boy like your mom love your dad.  
-I do not like boys .  
- You will.  
The couple then broke up a bit and turned to them .  
- I forgot that here we could never be alone , threw the young woman laughing .  
William laughed too , and then they both turned to the little girl who came towards them .  
-Your godfather provided your gift ? Threw the young woman.  
-Yes, replied the little girl by showing them the doll she had received , she called Gladys . Can we go home now ?  
- We go, William threw his hand immediately took her , another surprise awaits you there .  
The girl grinned and gave her other hand to the young woman and all three left the office praising the men were still there .

Side by side , the inspector Brakenreid and the Constable Crabtree watched the little family to leave the building . It was almost that they will never be able to attend the scene. But William prayers were heard five years earlier. He had the family he had so desired . That night of August was a nightmare and the days that followed an ordeal for him. But today , he was happy as he never had before. After nights and days on which he had watched over her , fearing every moment that death prevails , Julia woke up . They were unharmed . Both. His daughter Victoria and his wife , Julia. That was the most important to him on this Earth.

END


End file.
